Gawyn Trakand
Summary Gawyn Trakand was the First Prince of the Sword of Andor, brother to Elayne. He participated in the Tower split, siding with Elaida against Siuan, and formed a group of fighters called the Younglings in the process. While originally friends with Rand al'Thor, he developed a deep-seated jealousy which was only exacerbated by the rumors of Rand's involvement with his mother's death. He continued his jealousy and hatred of Rand even after the rumors were disproven, only stopping after a heart to heart talk with his sister. He became the Warder and lover of Egwene, protecting her from Seanchan Bloodknives. He fell in battle against Demandred during Tarmon Gai'don. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, likely higher with Bloodknife rings Name: Gawyn Trakand Origin: The Wheel of Time Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Extrasensory Perception (Can detect Shadowspawn), Limited Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Accelerated Healing, Perception Manipulation (Hard to notice) and Shadow Manipulation (Shadows make him effectively invisible) via the Bloodknife rings and Warder cloak, Resistance to Pain via the Bloodknife rings, Resistance to Dream Manipulation via the Warder bond Attack Potency: Wall level (Kills Trollocs with no difficulty. Defeated Sleete, a legendary blademaster famous for besting Lan in two out of seven fights), likely higher with Bloodknife rings (A single ring drastically enhances its wearer's strength, and Gawyn used three) Speed: Superhuman (Much faster than Trollocs. Bested Sleete, an exceptional blademaster among Warders, when even normal Warders can fight against Myrddraal. Fought three Bloodknives at once, who were stated to move with blurring speed), likely higher with Bloodknife rings (A single ring drastically enhances its wearer's speed, and Gawyn used three. Aimdodged balefire with only a split-second warning) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Wall Class, likely higher with Bloodknife rings Durability: Wall level (Should be comparable to his own strength. Remained able to move after fatal attacks from Demandred's sword) Stamina: Very high. Can fight for hours at a time thanks to the Warder bond. Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Sword, Bloodknife rings, Warder cloak *Warder cloaks are made of fancloth, a material that distorts their wearer's outline and makes them difficult to look at by blending very well with their surroundings like constantly shifting chameleons. The cloaks blend so well with darkness that their wearers become nearly invisible. *Bloodknife rings are ter'angreal that provide a number of beneficial effects at the cost of killing their wearer a few weeks after they're put on. They drastically enhance strength and speed, and make it very difficult for their wearer to be noticed. Intelligence: Gawyn proves himself a capable commander of a small army and demonstrates good deduction skills when investigating murders in the White Tower. He is extremely skilled with the sword despite his young age, easily besting normal blademaster-level opponents. Weaknesses: Gawyn can be extremely reckless, shown when he attempted to assassinate Demandred. Warder Bond As Egwene's Warder, Gawyn receives various benefits from the Bond. He heals from serious injuries much faster than normal men, and he gains access to the Aes Sedai ability to detect Shadowspawn. His strength and speed are increased compared to his pre-Bond state, and he can go without food, water, or rest for long periods of time and remain at full strength. They also receive protections on their dreams similar to Aes Sedai warding them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Perception Users Category:Shadow Users Category:The Wheel of Time Category:Tier 9 Category:Book Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Healers